ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Master of Eternia
''Master of Eternia ''is a comic in Spiral Comics. Characters Heroes * Prince Adam/He-Man: The Prince of Eternia and the wielder of the Sword of Power and the rightful king of Castle Grayskull. ** Cringer/Battle Cat: Prince Adam's pet cat that turns in to He-Man's pet tiger using the same power as He-Man. * Ram Man: Quite dim-witted and unsure of many, Ram Man is a soldier working under Teela whose main method of attack is ramming into people. * Teela: The captain of Castle Grayskull's army and one of the most powerful women in the world. * Orko: A little floating magic man who is completely silent. He is thought to be useless by many but is actually the wisest of all the heroes. Recurring *Man-E-Faces: Once an actor and now a warrior, "Manny" has three faces he can change, including a human, robot, and monster face. *Man-At-Arms: A mysterious blacksmith and the guardian of Teela. *Zodac: The Cosmic Enforcer of Eternia, Zodac prides himself on remaining completely neutral, fighting for whichever side he feels is the most logical. *Buzz-Off: A humanoid bee creature that is loyal to Eternia but is more loyal to his queen, whose bidden he does no matter how much he disagrees. *The Sorceress of Grayskull: Teela's mother who was forced to give her up when she was dubbed the new Sorceress. Villains *Skeletor: King Randor's half-brother, Prince Adam's uncle and the leader of all the villains. Skeletor wishes to wield the Sword of Power to become the new ruler of Castle Grayskull. **Panthor: A large purple panther creature that serves as Skeletor's main method of transportation. Skeletor has a habit of petting him. *Beast Man: Skeletor's right-hand man who is quite stupid but makes up for it in his sheer raw power. He is terrified of Skeletor just like all of his henchmen. *Yvel-Lyn: A Sorceress who is extremely powerful and believes herself superior to Skeletor, though she would never tell him. *Tri-Klops: A three-eyed hulking beast that hails from another dimension. Apparently, his people are the natural predators of Orko's race. *Trap Jaw: A soldier whose jaw was broken so badly by Skeletor it had to be replaced with a metal one. Issues #"Prologue" #"I Have the Power, Part I" #"I Have the Power, Part II" Trivia *Quite a few characters have received redesigns. They are as follows: **Prince Adam is now far skinnier to make it more believable no one would believe he is He-Man. **Ram Man's helmet now covers his whole face except his eyes. He now wears orange pants and brown boots with silver gauntlets covering his arms. Other than his, he wears nothing. **Teela's armor now actually looks like armor, appearing as a chest plate and boots. It is also made out of leather hence why it is brown. **The little cloth that covers Orko's mouth is now a scarf and the "O" on his chest is replaced with a medallion that mimics the O. Category:Comics Category:Spiral Comics